Sumerian word list
Pronouns *And - MA *As (or like) - KIMA *As Much As - MALA *But - MA *Either . . . Or - LU . . . . LU *From - INA *Him - SU (add to word) *He - SU *If - SUMMA *In - INA *Let - LU *Like (or as) - KIMA *On - INA *Or - U LU *That - SU or SU'ATI *The - INA (?) *They - SUNU *This - ANNU *Through - INA *Thus - KI'AM *Unto - ANNA *What - MINU or SA *Whatever - MIMMA *Where (conjunction) - ASAR *Which - AYYU or SA *Whichever - AYYUMMA *Who - MANNU or SA *Whoever - MAMMAN *Why - AMMENI A Abandon - WUSSURU Able - LE'U Abomination - ANZILLU Above - ELENU Abyss (ocean) - TIAMATU Accuse - EBERU Accuser (an accuser) - MUBBIRUM ADAR - Star of NINASU After - WARKI Afterwards - WARKANUM Against - ELI Aid - TAPPUTU All - GABBU or KALU or SIHIRTU or GIMRU or GIMIRTU Alliance (to make an alliance) - KATARU Alone - INA AHISA or EDIS AMAUSHUMGALANNA- Lord of Bread of Life ('date clusters') Amen - CACAMA ANSHAR - Foremost of the Heavens ANSHARGAL - Great Prince of Heaven Antimony - GUHLU ANU - the Heavenly One Anything (anything whatsoever) - SUMSU MIMMA Army - UMMANATE or ERIMHA Arrive - KASADU Artisans - UMMANI Ashes - DITALLU Assembly - PUHRUM Attacker (Anu's attacker) - GUDANNA At My Feet - ANA SEPIYA Aura (awesome aura) - NI Awake - NEGELTU Awesome (pure which opens) - KASHURRA Axe (axe that produces power) - ALANI B Back - SERU Bad - LEMNU Badly - LEMNIS Barely - SHE Bat - SUTINNU Battle - TAHAZU Battle Line - SIDRU Battle Onslaught - INA QITRUB TAHAZI Be - BASU Bear (verb, to bear) - NASU Bed - GISNU or ERSU or ISERSU Beer - SIKARU Before - LAPAN or INA PANI Beginning (one who exists from the beginning) - APSU Behold - ANNITU or ME Belly - TITI Belong - SA Besieged - ALME Bestow (to bestow on) - TALAMU Bird - ESSURU Bird City - SIPPAR Bite - NASAKU Black - SALMU Black (to become black) - SALAMU Body - ZUMRU Bond (bond heaven-earth) - DURANKI Born (one who was born) - MUMMU Bow - ISQASTU or GISBAN Bowl (reed) - KUNINU Bracelet - SEMIRU Break - PALASU Break Out - NAPAHU Breast - IRTU Bridle - RAPPU Bright - NEPERDU Bright (awe-inspiring luminosity) - MELAMMU Bright (seeing the bright glow) - LARAAK Brightness (house of brightness) - ENIR Bring (to hurl) - NADU Bring to Naught - ADI LA BASI ALAKU Broke Out - INNAPIH Bronze (he who bronze obtains and divides) - ZABARDIBBA Brother - AHU Build - TABANNUSI Burn - QAMU Buyer - SAYYAMUM BUZUR - God of the Deep Mines (God Who Solves Secrets) C Cage - QUPPU Calm Down - NAHU Came (he went here) - ILLIKAM Campaign - GIRRU Carry - WABALU Case - DINUM Case of - DIN Celestial Body (who shine in the heights) - MUL Celestial Body (the celestial body that had been cleaved apart) - MULKI Celestial Horizon - ANUR Change - ENU Changed (turned into) - USEMI Chariot - ISNARKABTU or GISGIGIR Chariot (celestial chariot) - MARGIDDA Cheek - LETU Child - AMELSERRU or DAMU Chocolate - SUKULUTU Choice - RESTU Choral Bands - KHAUIKI Citizens - MARE ALI City - ALU City (the city) - UR City Gate - KAGAL or ABULLU Claim - RUGUMMUM Clay - TIDDU or IM Clay (lifeless mass of clay) - DUGGAE Close (to draw near) - QITRUBU Clothed (to be clothed) - LABASU Come - ALKA Commanded - ALAKSU QABU Commanders (those of the head) - SUT RESI Compensate - RABU Concubines - SINNIS.SEKRETU Confine - KALU Conquered - IKSUDA Container - HABANNATU Contract - RIKISTU Convict - KANU Corpse - PAGRU Count (to count) - MANU Course - ALAKTU Creature of Enki - ENKIDU Crevice - NIGISSU or KIINDAR Crossing (planet of the crossing) - NIBIRU Crown - AGU or AGA Crownlike (dark) - DUGA Cult Figure - ASSINNU Cut - PARASU Currency (money) - KASPAM Curse - EZERU Cutting - NIKSUM D Daily - UMISAM Dangerous - AKSU Dark (to be dark) - ETU Dark (crownlike) - DUGA Dark Room - ITIMA or KISSUM Darkness - ETUTU or ASBU Date - SULUPPU Dead - MITU Dead Ones - MITUTU Dead Person - MITU Dead Will Be More Numerous Than The Living - ELI BALTUTI IMA''IDU'' MITUTI Decide (to render) - PARASU Decision - PURUSSUM Declare Innocent - EBEBU Deeds - DAMQATI Deep Water - APSU Defeat - DABDU Demons (evil spirits) - DALKHU Denouncer - MUNAGGIRU Deport - NASAHU Destroy - ABATU or NAPALU Die (to go to one's fate) - ANA SIMTIM ALAKU Die (to bring to naught) - ADI LA BASI ALAKU Difficult - NAMRASU Diminish - SEHERU Direction (direction determining) - GUG Disease - MURSU District - NAGU Divide - ZAZU Dogs - KALBI Dog of Death - URBAT Door - DALTU or GISIG Dragons (from the Land of Mas) - TAMMABUKKU Draw Near - QITRUBU Drink - NAG Drink (I will have to drink) - ASATTA Drinks (beer) - KASHI DUMUZI - Son Who is Life Dust - EPRU Dwell - ETUTI Dwell in Darkness - INA ETUTI ASBU Dwelling - SUBTUM Dwelling Place - MANZAZU E EA - He Whose House is Water Ear - UZNUM Earth - KI or GI or KIA Eat - AKALU or IKUL Earth - ERSETU or KI Eighth - SAMNU Encourage - TAKALU Enemy - AMELNAKRU or LUKUR ENKI - Lord of Earth Enlarge - RAPASU ENLIL - Lord of Airspace Enter (those who enter) - ERIBU Enter (house to which those who enter it) - ANA BITI SA ERIBUSU Entered - ERUMMA Envelope (to envelope) - SAHAPU Environs (their environs) - LIMETISUNU Escape - NAPARSUDU Established - UKINNU Equal (to make equal) - MASALU Ever - ISTU Ever Since - ISTU ULLANUMMA Evil Eye (look at malevolently) - NEKELMU Eye - INU Eye (all-powerful, awesome, all-seeing eye) - ASAR Excavation - KILA Executed (to be executed) - DAKU Exit (those who exit) - ASU Extinguish - BELU EZINU - Goddess of the Grain F Face - PANA Fall - MAQATU Far - RUQU Falsehood - SARRATUM Fashioned - IBTANI Fate - SIMTUM Fate Speaker - DUGNAMTAR Father - ABUM Father of - ABI Favorite - MIGRU Fear - ADARU or PALAHU Female - SINNIS Flee - ABATU Fifth - HAMSU Fifty (house of fifty) - ENINNU Field - EQLUM Fire - GIRRU or ISATUM or DINGERGISBAR First Gate - ISTEN BABA Fishes (place of the water-fishes) - HAAKI Five - HAMSUM Flood (the flood swept thereover) - AMARUBAURRATA Food - AKALUM or BUBUSSUNU Foot - SEPU or GIR Forbidden (forbidden thing) - IKKIBU Force (by force) - EMUQA Foremost - BELET or GAL Forests (thick forests) - KHARSAANU SAQUUTU Forever - DARISAM For the Purpose of - ANA Fortified (great fortified place of the gods) - BADGALDINGIR Fortification - ALHALSU Fortresses - BIT DURANI Fought (he fought) - IMTAHAS Fourth - REBU >From - ULTU or ISTU Front - ELLAMU Furious - EZEZU Furnishings - NUMATU G Garment (toga-like garment) - TUG Garment (garment which is worn wrapped around) - TUGTUSHE Gate - BABU Gatekeeper - ATU or AMELATU Gatekeeper, Open Your Gate for Me - ATI ME PETA BABKA Gateway of the Gods - KADINGIR Gateway Peak - KA HARSAG Gaurd - NASARU Gave (he gave) - ISRUK Gave (he gave to me) - ISRUKAM Ghosts - BU'IDU GIBIL - One of Fire Gift - IGISUM Give - NADANU Give (to pay) - NADANU Go - ALAKU or ALIK or DU God (a god) - ILU Goddess - ILATI Going (going out) - SITU Gold (money) - HURASAM or GUSKIN Good - DAMIQ Glowing (dark glowing chamber) - DIRGA Grains - SE'IM Great - RABUM Great (to make great, to rear) - RABU GULA or Bau - Lady Who the Dead Brings Back to Life H Hair (long hair) - MALU Hand - QATU Hands Conquered (my two hands conq.) - IKSUDA QATAYA Hang - ALALU Happy - NEPERDU Have - ISU Head - SAG Hear - NISME Heart - LIBBU Heaven - AN Heaven (those who from heaven to earth came) - ANUNNAKI Heavenly (the heavenly one) - ANU Heavens (he who knows the heavens) - ANZU Heavens (opening to the heavens) - KUAN Heavy - KABITU HEBAT - Lady of the Skies Heir - APLUM Help (to their assistance) - RESUSSUN Herald - NAGIRU Hide - MASKU High (high as the sky) - UL Hire - AGARU Hold - KALU Holy of Holies - BARAGGAL Home (home of the ruler/prince) - ESHARRA Home (home in the faraway) - ERIDU Home (home of going afar) - ERIDU Homes (their homes) - DADMESUN Horn - QANNU Horse - SISU Hour (two hours) - KASPU House - E or BITUM House (terrifying house) - EHUS House of - BIT House of Anu - EANNA House Causing Light - EGISNUGAL or GISNU House of the ME's of ANU's Hero - EMEURANNA House of the Lord Whose Return is Triumphant - EENGURRA House Mountain - EKUR or KUR or KURGAL (great mount.) House of the Rising Sun - EBABBAR House Where the Wind of Life is Breathed In - SHIIMTI House Which is Like a Mountain - EKUR Hunter (supreme hunter) - SHARUR Hurrah - KARRA I * Idea - ZIKRU * IGIGI - Those Who See and Observe * Immediately - HAMTA * Impose - EMEDU * Impregnate - ERU * Imprison - ESERU * Incantation (incantation word, budding branch) - NUSKU * Innocent - UTEBBIBASSU * Innumerable - LA NIBI * Inscribe (to have inscribed) - SATARU * Instead (instead of) - KIMA * Interruption - BATLU * Iron - PARZILLU * Ivory - SINNU J * Joining (heaven-earth joining) - ANKIDA * Joyfully - HADIS * Judge - DAYYANUM * Judges - DAYYANI * Judgeship - DAYYANUTUM K * Kill - DAKU * King - SARRUM * King of - SAR * Kings (of) - SARRU/I * Kingship - SARRUTUM * KINGU - Great Emissary * KISHAR - Foremost of the Firmlands * KISHARGAL - Great Princess of Firm Ground * Kiss - NASAQU * Know - IDU * Know (one who knows) - MUDU * Knowledge - MUDUTU L Lack (to thirst) - SAMU Lady - BELETI Land - MATUM or KUR Land of Mas - Located at Valley of EDIN Land of No Return - ERSET LA TARI Land of the Lord of the GIR - KIENGIR Land (bright land) Where the Ores are Made Final - BADTIBIRA Land of Utmost Well-Being - SHURUPPAK Land of the Watchers - SHIN'AR or SUMER Law Case - DINUM Lead (to lead) - REDU Lead (pot of lead) - Duggae Learn (or to teach)- LAMADU Leave - EZEBU or WASU Liar - SARRU Lie Down - UTULU or NAPARQUDU Life - NAPISTUM or TI Life (that which is life) - TIIT Life (breath of life; soul) - SHI Life (heavenly life) - ZIANA Life (vehicle of life) - GISHTIL Life of Earth and Water - ZIKIA Light - NURU or IMMARU Light (they are deprived of light) - SUMMU NURA Lightning - ZAMANI (?) Lightning (to strike with lightning) - BARAQU Lip - SAPTU Live - BALTU Live (those who in heaven live) - TITAAN Liver - KABATTU Living Ones - BALTUTU Living Person - BALTU Lock - SIKKURU Look At (evil eye) - NEKELMU Lord - BELUM or EN Lord of - BEL Lose (to lose) - HALQU Lost - HALQU Love - ARAMMU Lower - SAPLU Luxurious (glittering) - ULMASH M Made Out (to have made out something) - EZEBU MAGAN - Egypt Male - ZIKAR MAMMI - Mother of the Gods Man - LU Man (a man) - AWILUM Man of - AWIL Mankind - SALMAT QAQQADI Mankind (civilized mankind) - NAMLUGALLU March (war march) - ALLIK Message (to send a person a message) - WU''URU'' Messenger - RAKBU Metal (heavenly metal) - ANBAR Metal (gleaming double metal) - ZABAR Metals (the shine of metals) - ZAG Middle (in the middle of) - INA QABAL Midsts (in the midst of) - INA QEREB Mist - IMBARU or IMDUGUD Mistress of Earth and Heaven - DAMKIANNA Month - WARHUM Moon - NANNA Mother - UMMUM Mound (house of the holy mound) - EDUKU Mount (to mount) - SAHATU Mountain - SADU or SHADU or KUR Mountains - HURSANU or HURSAG or GABRI Mountain of the Sky-Chambers - HURSAGMU Mountainhead for all the Lands - EHURSAGKALAMMA Mountainhead (who beside the mountainhead abides) - IMKURGAR Mouth - PU or IPUSMA Murder Charge - NERTUM N Name - SUMSU NANNA - Goddess of the Moon NANSHE - Goddess of Fish Near (to draw near) - QEREBU NERGAL - Great Watcher Netherworld - KURNUGI or ERSET LA TARI Newness - ESSUTU Nimbus - MELAM NINA - Lady of Water NINAGAL - Prince of Great Waters NINAZU - Lord Knowing the Waters NINGISHZIDDA - Lord of the Artifact of Life NINIGIKU - Lord Bright-Eyed NINHURSAG - Lady of the Mountainhead NINKASHI - Lady of Beer (Drinks) NINLIL - Lady of Airspace NINMULMULLA - Lady of Many Stars NINSUNA - Lady of the Wild Cows Ninth - TISU NINTI - Lady of Life NINURTA - Lord Who Completes the Foundation Nose - APPU Not - LA or UL Nurse - SUD O Oath - MAMITU Oath (to make swear) - TAMU Oath (to mention the life of the god) - NIS ILIM ZAKARU Obey (to hear) - SEMU Ocean (abyss) - TIAMATU Offerings (burnt offerings) - MAQLU or MAKLU Oil (one who knows oil; physician) - IAZU Old - LABIRU or RABI One - ISTEN Open - PETU Open for Me - PETA Open the Gate for Me So That I Can Enter Here - PETA BABKAMA LURUBA ANAKU Orchard - KIRUM Ornament - DUDITTU Overcome - KASADU Overlay (to stud with precious stones) - ZANU Overturn (remove) - NABALKUTU P Paid - ILEQQE Palace - EKALLIM Peak Which Emits the Brilliance - HARSAG ZALAZALAG Penalty - ARNUM Personality - TEEMA People of The Land Which I Conquered - NISE MATATI KISITTI QATIYA Perfect - GITMALU Physician - AZU or IAZU Pig - SAHU Place - ASRU Place (earth place of Nibiru) - NIBRUKI Planet (planet where the right course is set) - MUL APIN Plow - ERESU Plumage - SUBAT KABBI Plunge - SALU Poured (is poured) - SABUH Power - EMUQ Powerful - SEPSU Precious - NISIQTU Premature (prematurely) - INA LA UMISU Presence - MAHRU Priest (of praise) - ZAGMI or TANITTUM Priest (of lamentation) - GALA or KALUM Primeval (primeval source) - ABZU Prince (son of the king) - MALKU or MAR SARRIM Proceed - PANU SAKANU Property - MIMMUM or MAKKURUM Property of - MIMMI Prophet (seer) - NABU Pull - SATU Pure (to be clean) - EBEBU Purification by Fire - SHURPU Put - SAKANU Q * Queen - SARRATUM * Queen of The Netherworld - SARRAT IRKALLI * Quickly - ARHIS * Quiet (to be quiet) - SUHARRURU R Raise Up - ELU Raise (I will) Up The Dead Here Consuming The Living - USELLA MITUTI IKKALU BALTUTI Rags - KARRU Ramp - ARAMMU Rare - AQRU Reach The Mountain - SADA EMEDU Receive - MAHARU Red - SANDU Red (reddish colored) - HUSH Red (seeing the red light) - LAARSA Regions (the four regions/races) - KIPRAT ARBA Regions of The Four - KIBRAT ERBETTIM Regions (supreme place of the four regions) - SHULIM Rejoice - HADU Release - WUSSURU Religious Duty - PARSU Remove - TEBU or NABALKUTU Render (to render a decision) - PARASU Reorganize - ANA ESSUTI SABATU Request - ERESU Rest - SITTU Return - TARU Rib - IM or TI Ride - RAKABU Rider (flowing leaden rider) - IDDUGGA Righteous Ruler - ENSI Rings - INSABATU Rites (such are) of The Mistress of The Netherworld - SA BELET ERSETIM KI'AM PARSUSA Rival - SANANU River (river of the night) - MARGIDDA Road - HARRANI Road Whose Course Does Not Turn Back - ANA HARRANI SA ALAKTASA LA TARAT Roam - NAGASU Rob - HABATU Rope - ABSANU Royal Attendant - MANZAZ PANI Ruby - ABANYARAHHU Ruin - KARMU Rush (to dash out) - SUBE'U S SABITU - Seven Wind-Gods of TIAMATU (Abyss/Ocean) Safe (to be safe) - SALAMU Sanctum (inner sanctum) - BARAG Save - ETERU Saying - IZZAKKARA Scented House - ERESH Sea - TAMTU or AABBA Seal (sealed document) - KUNUKKUM Seal of - KUNUK Seat - KUSSUM Second - SANU Second Gate - SANA BABA See - AMARU or NURU See (the do not see light) - NURU UL IMMARU Seed - ZERU Seed (house of thirty, the great seed) - EKISHNUGAL Seer (prophet) - NABU Seers (oracle readers) - MUDI Seller - NADINUM Sent (he sent) - ISPUR Sent (he sent to me) - ISPURAM Serpent (great serpent) - AZAG Set - SAKANU Set the Ear - UZNA SAKANU Set the Face - PANA SAKANU Settle (to settle oneself) - SUBTA RAMU Seven - SEBET Seventh - SEBU Seven Gates - SEBET BABI Shade - SILLU or GISSU Sharpen - SELU Shine (the shine of metals) - ZAG Ship (ship of Egypt) - MAGAN Ship (ships for the ores of the ABZU) - MAGURURNUABZU Shows (he who shows the way) - USMI Sick (is sick) - MARUS Side - IM Sieze - SABATU Siezed - QATISU Silent - SUQAMMUMU Silver (money) - KASPUM or KUBABBAR Sin (to sin) - SHA HATTI Since - ISTU Since (from before or no sooner than) - ULLANUMMA Singer - AMELNARU or NARUM Singer (female) - SINNISNARTU Single - EDU Sister - AHATU or AHATKI Sit - WASABU Six - SESSUM Sixth - SESSU Skin - MASKU Slave - WARDUM Small (to be small) - WASU Smite - MAHASU Smiter (supreme smiter) - SHARGAZ Snakes (home of the snakes) - EMUSH Soldier - REDUM Son - MARU Sorcery - KISPU or KISHPU Sorrow (abode of sorrowful calling) - EBIH Speak - QABU Spirit (spirit of the mist) - ZILITTU Spirit (spirit of the wind) - ZINI Spirits - GENII Spirit World - LA'ATZU Splendor - BALTU Spoil - SALLATI Spoke - IQBU Spread Out - SUPPARRURU Sprinkle - SALAHU Stake - GASISU Stand - UZUZZU Steep - ZAQRU Stir (to stir up) - DALAHU Stole (he stole) - ISRIQ Stone - ABNU Stone (type of stone) - ABANAYYARTU Stone (sturdy stone which is in the front) - SAGKAL Stop (stoppage) - BATILTU Street - SUQU Strike (hit) - IMHAS Strong - DANNUM Strong (ox; bull) - GUD Stronghold - BIT TUKLATI Subdue (sumbit) - KANASU Substitute - RABU SUEN - Multiplying Lord Summons - SISITU Sun (power in the sun) - SAMSUM or UTU Supreme - ILAT Surround - SAHARU Suspend - SUQALLULU Sustenance - BUBUTU Sweetsmelling Lady - IRNINI Sword (supreme strong bright weapon) - SHUHADAKU T Tablets (house of scribal tablets) - EDUBBA Take - LEQU Take Away - TABALU Tear - DIMTU Tell (to inform) - SANU Ten - ESRUM Ten (the god ten) - DINGIRU Tenth - ESRU Terrain (difficult terrain) - EQEL NAMRASE Territory - PATU Terror - PULHU Testimony - SIBUTUM There were - BASU Thief - SARRAQUM Thigh - PENU Third - SALSU Thirst (to lack) - SAMU Thirty - SALASA Threshold - ABANASKUPPATU Throw it Down - TANADDASSI TIAMAT - Maiden of Life Time (appointed time) - ADANNU Time (since time immemorial) - ULTU ULLA Tomb - KIMAH Tower - DIMTU Treasure House - BIT NISIRTISU Treat (to treat) - EPESU Treat Her In Accordance With The Ancient Rites - KIMA PARSI LABIRUTI Tremble (to shake with fear) - RABUM Tribute - MANDATTU or BILTU True (to be valid) - KANU Try (to try a case) - DANU Tunnel - PILSU Turbid - DALHU Turn - EMU Turned Into - USEMI Twelve - SINSER Two - SINA U * Unrivaled - LA SANAN * Unsubmissive - LA MAGIRI * Until - ADI * Upper - ELENU * Up to - ADI * Utensil - UNUTU V * Vassal - BEL ADE U MAMIT * Verdict - DINUM * Vertical - SU * Victory - LITUM * Vizier - SUKKALLUM W Wall - DURU Want - WABALU Want (to desire) - MINA Wanted (I wanted) - LIBBI UBLA Warrior - ETLU Watcher (great watcher) - NERGAL Water - MU or A Water (one who knows water; physician) - AZU Water (light established at the gate of the waters) - UTUKAGABA Watering Place - MALTITU Weak - AKU Weapon - ISKAKKU or GISTUKUL Weep - BAKU Well (the emotion) - DAMQIS Went (he went there) - USI West - AMURRU or KURMARTU Whatever - MIMMA Wide (to be wide) - NAPALKU Wide (is wide) - RAPAS Wife - ASSAT Wild - RIMANIS Wind - IM Wine - ISKARANU Wing - KAPPU Wise - EMQU or ZU With - ITTI Within - INA Without - BALU Without Number - LA MINAM Witness - SIBUM Wood - ISU Word - AWATUM Worker (mixtured worker) - LULU AMELU Worry - ADARU Y * Year (new year) - AKITU * Yoke - NIRU * Young - SEHER * Young Men - ETLUTU * Young Woman - SINNIS.WARDATU Z * Zenith (point of zenith) - ANPA * Ziggurat (house-ziggurat rising high) - EUNIR * ZIUSUDRA - His Life-Days Prolonged (Noah) Resources * http://history-world.org/sumerianwords2.htm * http://history-world.org/sumerian%5B1%5D.pdf * http://history-world.org/Sumerianwords1.htm Category:Word lists